


Swing My Way

by nerdlife4eva



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Dating, Everyone thinks they know whats going on, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Office AU, One-Shot, Only Yuuri is really wrong, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Phichit has an instant crush on the really hot IT guy at his new job so when the hot IT guy asks him out on a date, he happily accepts. He also happily accepts the idea of setting up his boss/friend with the hot IT guy's boss/friend.Unfortunately for both Phichit and Yuuri, the details get a little muddled.AKA the office workers AU where Yuuri thinks he is fake dating Phichit and Phichit thinks his first date with Chris is the perfect time to set Yuuri up with Victor.





	Swing My Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsgleam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsgleam/gifts), [GenuineFirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineFirefly/gifts), [Ahumanlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahumanlady/gifts).

> This all started because of a Prompt Sunday on Tumblr, and ended up reminding me why I love taking prompts so much. The four prompts I received made this way too easy to write and I basically amused myself with how this turned out. I really hope it makes someone else smile as well! 
> 
> I'm still hanging around in YOI, so if you want to come hang with me, please find me on Tumblr or Twitter!  
[NeRdLife4Eva](https://twitter.com/NeRdLife4Eva)  
[n3rdlif343va](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/n3rdlif343va)

IT for a large company was an equal balance of incredibly interesting problems and executives who didn’t realize that their monitors had to be on to see their email accounts. Crawling around under desks to set up computers and answering phone calls about lost passwords were average parts of Chris’s work life and he kept a running log of the most hilarious problems to fill his Twitter with the best stories of each day. 

He had no idea when he sat down at his desk on a rainy Monday morning that his first problem call would eventually become his husband. If anyone had told him this would be the case, as he pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses while trying to decipher the long-winded problem being described over the phone by the undeniably cute analyst, he would have burst out laughing. But he had long ago learned that server failures and life’s plot twists were equally unpredictable. 

“Alright, alright,” Chris said patiently, “tell me what you are seeing again.” He paused, tapping a pen against his lip waiting for the company profile of the employee on the other end of the phone to load. The voice was already making his brain spark, despite the hassled tone and random squeaks. 

“It’s blue,” Phichit quipped, throwing himself backwards on his desk chair, phone balanced between his cheek and shoulder. “Not blue screen of death blue though, more like a midnight sky without the stars to make it pretty.” He wasn’t an idiot. He had tried to solve the communication issue between his in-office monitors and his laptop for thirty minutes before he gave up and called IT. He had made it almost two months at the company before having to call for help and he counted that as a win, even if he currently felt like a moron. 

The picture filling the top corner of Chris’s screen had his heart stopping in his throat. Phichit Chulanont was glowing from the flat rectangle of his employee photo. No one smiled for these pictures, yet Phichit’s smile seemed to be radiating happiness. Smile quirking up one side of his mouth, Chris stood up in his cubicle. “Sounds like it might be a physical problem. I’ll come to you. Floor 3 right?” To look official, he grabbed his own laptop bag, dropping it on his shoulder while he waited for a response. 

“I… um…” Phichit floundered. He didn’t want to be the guy that had to have IT come crawl under his desk. The other employees made fun of their boss all the time for it and he really didn’t want to be _that guy_. Still, his productivity for the day was quickly tanking and he was out of ideas. “Alright, yeah, floor 3, right corner.” He heard Chris make a sound of confirmation before the line went dead. 

A year later, on one knee in front of Chris, Phichit would recall the first time he saw his boyfriend lean over the side of his work cubicle. Blond curls, round glasses, and eyes that peered straight to the soul. Phichit would describe the way his heart left his body, taking up residence in Chris’s before Chris could even say hello. 

In the moment though, Phichit could only stare dumbly at the stunning man smiling down at him. Thirty seconds into observing every detail of Chris’s face, Phichit embarrassingly realized that Chris had been speaking to him. “I’m sorry, what?” Phichit flushed red with his embarrassment, pushing back from his desk too hard and throwing himself onto the floor in a tangle with his desk chair. 

Leaning down, Chris could feel his own nerves stuttering in his throat. Phichit was even more handsome in person and Chris was starting to doubt his own ability to not flirt in the workplace. “I said, your screen matches your shirt,” chuckling, Chris wrapped a hand in Phichit’s wrist and pulled Phichit to his feet. 

Heel catching on his overturned chair, Phichit stumbled into Chris’s arms. “Wow,” Phichit breathed, hands unconsciously squeezing Chris’s biceps. Scrambling backwards, Phichit almost tripped over his chair again, righting himself and holding a hand out to prevent Chris from holding him again. “I… sorry…” turning back to his desk, Phichit tried to ignore the perfect curves of Chris’s butt as he bent to pick up the desk chair. Clearing his throat, Phichit pointed at his laptop. “I don’t know what happened. It worked fine yesterday.” 

Forcing himself to concentrate on the setup in front of him, Chris checked all of the connections, tracing the main cords under the desk to ensure there were no slices or damaging tangles in the wires. Unlike the other desks, Phichit’s was neat and tidy (with the only personal effects being a line of tiny hamster bobble heads) and the wires were all neatly lined together, tied with twisty ties to hold them perfectly in place. Chris’s love for organization had him throwing Phichit compliments over his shoulder. 

“Thanks,” Phichit replied, face reddening again. “I checked all of that. I can’t figure out what’s causing the issue. I tried to troubleshoot it myself, but…” he trailed off, completely distracted as all of Chris, except his glorious backside and legs, disappeared under Phichit’s desk. Two things were certain: his docking station definitely had to be broken and he definitely had a crush on the insanely hot IT guy. 

“It must be the actual docking station,” Chris commented, crawling back out from the desk. “That or one of the connectors is corrupted. I’ll grab a new setup and bring it back down. Can you work without it for now?” He stood, straightening his shirt and pushing his glasses back up his nose. He definitely wasn’t watching Phichit nervously fumble with his own tie, and he certainly wasn’t imagining pulling Phichit into a kiss by that same tie. Except he was, and Chris was already a goner for a man he barely knew. Mentally slapping himself out of it, Chris took a step backwards to snag his bag from the desk. “Give me thirty minutes, ok?” 

“Sure! As long as you come back to me, I’ll wait forever.” Phichit heard the words escape him, eyes going wide as Chris laughed. 

“Oh trust me, I’m not letting anyone else crawl under your desk,” with a wink, Chris turned and headed for the elevators, determined to ignore the interested stares of Phichit’s colleagues.

One docking station, thirteen random problems that Phichit definitely could have fixed on his own, and three days later, Chris finally asked Phichit out on their first date. A story that Yuuri would happily tell two years later as he gave his best man toast at their wedding. 

* * *

The story started simple enough. Yuuri was the head of Phichit’s department on top of being an old college friend. They had roomed together for a year when Yuuri had been a senior and Phichit had been a sophomore, mostly through odd luck and poor lower classmen placement by the housing department of their university.

Yuuri had gone on to join the workforce after graduation and they had lost touch as people tended to do when one was experiencing the joys of their last two years of undergrad while the other was chained to a desk and working his 9-5 more to the tune of 7-7.

It had been a pleasant surprise to discover Phichit’s name among the hundreds of applicants strewn over Yuuri’s desk and he had hired him both for his qualifications and the chance to have a familiar face around the office. Being the youngest among the department heads left Yuuri feeling slightly out of his league and he hoped that potentially having Phichit around could ease some of his near-constant desire to panic.

As it turned out, Phichit was happy to toe the line between past friend and current employer, by agreeing to share some workday lunches with Yuuri but also keeping him at a polite distance when it came to personal subjects. Yuuri could live with it, knowing that Phichit would be one of the company’s rising stars and in no time would probably be sharing a similar title to his own.

The professional distance was maintained for exactly two months and three days when it was promptly shattered by Phichit throwing himself across the couch in Yuuri’s office and declaring himself screwed.

Tipping his head away from the four computer screens that encompassed his desk, Yuuri peered curiously at Phichit’s body. His friend was doing a spectacular impression of a swooning handmaiden making Yuuri raise his eyebrow with an amused smirk. “What happened?” Leaning back to relax his shoulders, Yuuri barely startled when Phichit came flailing back to a sitting position.

“Someone asked me out. I panicked. Help me.” Planting his hands flat on Yuuri’s desk, Phichit’s eyes bugged out comically. “Asked me to _hang out_. So, I told him we would be there.”

Closing his eyes, Yuuri tipped his face toward the ceiling. Throughout their year as roommates Yuuri had suffered at the hands of Phichit’s inability to reject anyone more times than he could count. He had also posed as a boyfriend when Phichit had told his sociology group that his significant other didn’t like it when he left the bed too early on a Saturday morning. Yuuri had attended fraternity formals and alumni scholarship dinners all under the disguise of Phichit’s partner. Fake boyfriend was a role Yuuri knew how to play, he just never thought he would be in the position to do so again. Sighing in defeat, he kept Phichit from pleading his case by asking his own question. “What are we doing?”

“Hanging out. Technically it’s a double date. Just trying to make work friends.” Phichit told himself that maybe Chris was a little flirty and Phichit was definitely interested, but he didn’t want to assume too much. Although Chris had offered to let him bring someone else to make it more casual and had offered up his own bestie as a partner for whoever Phichit brought. Knowing that Yuuri’s propensity to absolutely need the help of IT whenever the head of that department was on call, Phichit figured it was a win-win situation.

“A double date? Really?” Yuuri felt even more reluctant knowing that he was probably going to be expected to level Phichit with the same amount of public affection as whoever the couple was that Phichit wanted to befriend so badly. Already dreading the possible answer, Yuuri rubbed his hand on his forehead. “With who?”

Drumming his fingers on the desk, Phichit avoided Yuuri’s direct eye contact. If he told him that Victor was going to be Yuuri’s date for the evening (and according to Chris, Yuuri’s very happy date for the evening) than Yuuri might outright refuse to go. On the other hand, if he blindsided Yuuri with the information, the date would surely be ruined. Deciding to take the braver route, Phichit told the truth. “We’re going out with Chris and Victor.”

The information hit Yuuri’s stomach like a falling brick. He should have known that Victor would go for someone like Chris, who was easily the smartest and most attractive person on Victor’s team. Although dating one’s employees wasn’t encouraged, it wasn’t strictly prohibited either which meant inter-office romance was not unheard of.

Thinking back on it, Yuuri remembered how many times he had seen Victor and Chris slipping out to long lunches together or lingering outside of large staff meetings huddled close and whispering. He should have known that his crush on Victor was completely useless and unrequited.

At least now he wouldn’t be distracted as Phichit’s fake boyfriend by the desire to attempt flirting with Victor. Resigned to his Saturday night’s fate of despair, Yuuri nodded his head in confirmation of Phichit’s request and waved his hand in dismissal when Phichit shouted happily.

Skipping from Yuuri’s office, Phichit couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be going out with the hot IT guy AND setting up Yuuri with his crush. Saturday was going to be perfect, he just knew it.

* * *

Saturday came far too quickly for Yuuri’s liking and not soon enough in Phichit’s opinion. The amount of texts Yuuri had endured with regard to what he was wearing had caused him to abandon his phone on his kitchen counter, only retrieving it when he was committed to an outfit and walking out of the door. He wasn’t sure why his clothing was such a big deal every time he played this role for Phichit, but he had taken mercy on his friend and dressed to the best of his ability. 

He remembered what it was like to be the new guy in their company and even worse what it was like to be the newest promoted to a department head. Making work friends should have been a course provided in college, in place of water lab or bowling (both classes Phichit had somehow managed to convince him to take). Other than Phichit, who was technically already his friend, Yuuri hadn’t managed to come out of his shell enough to form any meaningful relationships in his workplace. They all had jobs to do and no time to fraternize, or at least that’s what he told himself when he ate his lunch alone at his desk.

Swinging his keys around his finger, Yuuri paused to lock his front door before jogging down the few steps to his waiting car. He had agreed to pick Phichit up and be the chauffeur of this endeavor, but regret was swimming in his stomach as he settled into the driver’s seat. Maybe Chris and Victor would hate his driving and that would ruin Phichit’s chances to befriend the couple. Maybe Yuuri would get so nervous he would crash into a wall and kill them all. The possibilities were endless and Yuuri’s mind was determined to think of all of them as he backed out of his driveway.

The distance to Phichit’s place wasn’t nearly long enough and Yuuri barely had time to wipe his palms on his pants before Phichit was bounding into the passenger seat. Following Phichit’s eager directions, Yuuri set off in the direction of what Phichit claimed to be Chris’s house.

Nervously, Phichit fiddled with the radio and tried to think of a smooth way to end up in the backseat with Chris. Originally he thought about suggesting Yuuri pick up the other two first and thought better of it on an account that it would hardly be fair for Yuuri to face his crush alone when Phichit couldn’t man up and do the same. In the end he couldn’t come up with any brilliant ideas and settled for turning around every few minutes to converse with Chris over their short drive to the restaurant.

It was at dinner that things started to get awkward. Yuuri pulled Phichit’s chair out for him instead of letting Chris do it and stepped away from the seat that Victor offered him. In what looked like an attempt to hide Victor’s awkwardness, Chris took the offered seat instead, leaning over the corner of the table to playfully tug at the collar of Phichit’s shirt.

Warily, Yuuri eyed the way Chris was looking at Phichit. There was a chance that Phichit had gotten this entire scenario wrong and had inadvertently dragged them into some sort of swinger situation. Yuuri was definitely attracted to Victor, but he had no intention to be intimate with someone else’s partner and no urge to cross that line with Phichit or Chris at all. Fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat, Yuuri shot another concerned glance between Chris’s fingers teasing at the ends of Phichit’s hair and Phichit’s blushing cheeks.

“Puppies in love,” Victor sighed from closer to Yuuri than he expected, making him jump. When he turned, Victor’s chin was resting on his palm, his entire body angled toward Yuuri over their shared corner of the table.

Completely lost as to what was going on, Yuuri reached for his water glass and prayed for his cruel imagination to settle down.

Distracted by the beautiful hue of Chris’s green eyes, Phichit almost lost himself in the moment. Hesitantly, he snuck a glance in Yuuri’s direction and noticed the distinct waves of discomfort flowing from his friend and the slight pout decorating the face of Yuuri’s date. Pulling gently away from Chris, Phichit tried to silently send a signal of help to his own love interest.

Slinging an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, Phichit shook him once. “Victor, have you spent much time with Yuuri? Seeing as you are both responsible for entire departments.” Smiling at Yuuri to encourage him to interact, Phichit winked at Chris when a warm hand covered his knee under the table.

“Yuuri always seems to be very busy,” Victor’s smile was soft and somewhat dreamy as he leaned back into Yuuri’s space. “He is very successful but I’ve found that success is fairly lonely sometimes. Don’t you think?” Reaching his hand across the table, Victor stroked his fingers over the delicate bones of Yuuri’s wrist.

Panicking Yuuri looked anywhere but at Victor’s fingers and Phichit’s face that was too close to his own. Spying Chris’s hand moving in squeezing circles on Phichit’s thigh, Yuuri felt the moment his resistance snapped.

“I’m sorry!” he shouted, standing abruptly from the table and nearly knocking his chair backwards. “I… I don’t know what you two are into… and I’m not judging you as a couple… but this… this isn’t my lifestyle!” Throwing his napkin onto the table, Yuuri took a step backward as three very surprised faces stared at him. “Sorry Phichit, I can’t be your fake date for this one.”

“What?!” Three voices shouted in unison, all of them ducking their heads when the entire restaurant shushed them. “What?” Phichit hissed through his teeth, grabbing Yuuri’s wrist and yanking him back toward the table. “Why would I want you to be my fake date, when I have a real date… right here.” Waving a hand at Chris, Phichit’s brows furrowed.

Mind coming to a screeching halt, Yuuri fell into his seat. “Wait…” he muttered, twirling his thumbs together and finally looking up at the other three men around the table. “If… if… if you’re on a date with Chris… then… who… am I…”

“With me.” Victor sighed, all of the flirtatious happiness vanishing from his demeanor. “Or I thought you were… but I guess…”

Stunned into stuttering gasps, Yuuri pointed a finger at Victor. “You…” swallowing around his own trepidation, Yuuri tried to wrap his head around Victor’s hopeful smile as he pointed to himself, “Want to go out… with me?”

Interrupting whatever answer Victor would have given, Chris waved his hands between them all. “Hold on… just hold on.” Phichit loved the way Chris’s curls bounced when he shook his head with confusion. “You thought… that this was a double date… but that I was with Victor so you were… pretending to be with Phichit?” Everyone’s eyes turned to watch Yuuri nod sheepishly, his hair hanging in front of his reddening face. “And then… you thought… that we were… some sort of partner swappers?”

“Oh my God, Yuuri.” Phichit’s whisper was a hushed combination of utter amusement and complete disbelief. “I asked you to come because Chris wanted to set you up with Victor. Apparently it’s like an office goal to finally get you two together and we thought our combined powers might be enough to make it happen.” Mortified on his friend’s behalf, Phichit covered Yuuri’s hand with his own. “It makes me really happy to know that you would still have my back like that though…”

“Office goal?” Victor piped up from his spot, which had somehow inched quite a bit closer to Yuuri’s chair when none of them were watching. “Is my crush that obvious?”

Yuuri’s head snapped up to bring his wide eyes even with Victor’s gorgeous blue ones. “I think I’m hallucinating,” he said out loud, forcing himself to ignore Phichit’s second “oh my God Yuuri.” Grabbing at Victor’s hand, Yuuri forgot his previous nervousness momentarily as he searched Victor’s face for a sign of teasing. When he didn’t discover it, Yuuri asked again. “You really wanted to go out with me?”

“For a year!” Chris shouted, banging his hand on the table and receiving another chorus of harsh shushing from the other tables. Lowering his voice, Chris blinked dumbly at Yuuri’s stunned face. “He has been sighing your name and threatening to fire anyone who responded to your IT calls in his place… for… a… _year_. A YEAR.” Sounding like a man full of suffering, Chris dramatically pouted when Phichit reached out to pat his cheek. “Now we’re here, and you thought you were on a date with Phichit?!”

“Fake date,” Yuuri corrected, wincing at how stupid the words sounded. The feel of slender fingers slipping over his hand made Yuuri blush. “I’m glad I was wrong though… if that’s any consolation.” He smiled openly when Victor lifted his hand to kiss his knuckles.

“We’re gonna have one hell of a story to tell after this night’s over,” Phichit teased, lifting Chris’s hand to press his lips onto Chris’s knuckles. “Talk about a memorable first date.”

The four of them laughed as they settled into the affection of their real dates, all of them ready to start their double date over with a bottle of fine wine and many, many courses of delicious food.

Later there would be sneaky first kisses and a separate cab called for Chris and Phichit, but Yuuri left those details out of his best man speech.

Instead he focused on the love between best friends and how that love had somehow led them all exactly where they were meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are looking for more one-shot AUs, links to all of mine are available [on this post](https://n3rdlif343va.tumblr.com/post/187778536410/if-you-like-one-shot-complete-aus) :) 
> 
> If you want longer AUs, please consider checking out any of these:  
[Be my chef, Yuuri](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102205/chapters/22504352) Restaurant AU – complete  
[Law Firm of Katsuki, Nikiforov & Chulanont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084109/chapters/24724854) Law Firm AU – complete  
[Duetto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273291) \- High School Band vs. Chorus AU – complete  
[Katsuki’s Pet Needs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403003/chapters/25540758) \- Pet Store AU – complete  
[When Bloggers Fall in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284383/chapters/38083160) \- Bloggers AU - complete  
[Prize Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161275/chapters/32640531) MMA AU - complete  
[Love and Puns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921047) Chemistry Partner AU – complete  
[Stick with Me series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1085361) College Jock Yuuri and Genius Victor AU - complete  
[Crash Into Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527876/chapters/28528088) Alternate Meeting (still ice skaters) AU - complete  
[Finding Our Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437370) Soulmate AU – complete  
[Come Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295020) Living Statue/Journalists AU - complete  
[Fly Away with Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389976/chapters/46139827) Griffin Riders AU - complete  
[The Greatest Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151827/chapters/45518551) Another Alternate Meet AU - this time with handsewn Makka plushies!


End file.
